


seven lessons in immortality

by Rosse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Letters, Serial Killers, addressed to the reader, and excess creepy, there's no warning for excess weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosse/pseuds/Rosse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You will now take your first life. Do not do anything more than slit their throat."<br/>Lessons from a killer to their student.</p><p>Alternate Title: "dearest reader"</p>
            </blockquote>





	seven lessons in immortality

Dearest Reader,  
The first lesson to learn is simplicity. Learn the weight of the blade in your hand, feel the texture of the handle and the point of the blade. Understand that this simple instrument is the cornerstone of all you will do for me. You will soon learn that such a small thing can render life meaningless in an instant; that life, essentially, can be destroyed with a child's touch. You do not require power or skill to take a life.

That is the lesson you must always remember. Things can and will go wrong on this path: your targets will decide that they do not wish to die today, they will fight back. It is important to note your own mortality, as well as theirs. You can defend against that. You can transcend death, provided you learn to expect the unexpected, and in this, your first lesson will serve you well. Remember the simple solutions when things go wrong. The signature is not worth your capture.

Take your blade. Feel the weight and texture of it. Realise the power you hold.

You will soon take your first life.  
Yours In Eternity,  
The White Snake

 

Dearest Reader,  
If you are reading this, I will assume that you have completed your first lesson. You understand the awesomeness of what you can do and how little it takes to do it. You will now take your first life. Do not do anything more than slit their throat.  
After all, that is all it takes.  
Yours In Eternity,  
The White Snake

 

Dearest Reader,  
Congratulations on making it so far. Your heart is beginning to harden to the reality of the mortal shell. You will soon learn true immortality, gained through the loss of your heart and of others. That is the way of the world - you must become heartless and forsake meaningless bonds in order to obtain true greatness.

I digress, your third lesson is upon you. Now that you have understood the ease with which life can be taken, you can begin to learn more about the ways you may take a life. Personally, I prefer the simplest ways - a blade to the throat or to the heart will complete my work without inconvenience. However, you may have more bloodlust. You may prefer to watch your target twist and contort in pain, and that is fine.

Your task is to learn how the body reacts to your blade. Learn what kills quickly and what leaves a man alive. Learn how to control life and death.  
Yours In Eternity,  
The White Snake

Post Script: I have told one lie in this letter. Can you find it?

 

Dearest Reader,  
I see you are still with me. Good. Many a person before you would not have come so far. Have you done your homework? I do hope so, for today we will go beyond what a blade can do. Beyond weaponry that results in blood upon your hands. I speak, of course, of poisons.

In its weakness, humanity has been incapable of digesting many substances and one need only increase the amount of a substance within food and drink in order to kill a person. Did you know that over 100 grams of caffeine can kill a man? In terms of quantity it sounds so simple, does it not? However there is much more to consider. If you complete my tasks, we will meet, and I will show you all you will want to know about these substances of death.

For now, I have enclosed one of my favourite poisons in this letter. Your task is to take this liquid and deposit it in someone's drink. Choose your target well and enjoy their writhing and contorting towards their mortal end.

Once you have completed this mission, you will be over halfway through your journey with me.  
Yours In Eternity,  
The White Snake

 

Dearest Reader,  
Your fifth lesson is upon you. How are you feeling? Has this correspondence course helped you become heartless? I do hope so, for it is finally time for you to feel death with your own hands. You will grasp that transient moment in your fingers and strangle it.

You will learn death in a much more personal way than even blades create. Take a throat within your hands, bruise the delicate skin, crumple windpipes and crush bone. It will cause you more pain than the blade, require much more strength than slicing skin and arteries. It will require time and focus.

Managing such a thing will be difficult. It will test you as no other lesson has. You will touch death in a way that you will never be able to imitate. Savour it.  
Yours In Eternity,  
The White Snake

 

Dearest Reader,  
Your sixth adventure with me. I believe you are beginning to understand yourself, as well as me. You are learning who you can be by gathering information piece by piece. You are very nearly ready to meet me, and then we shall finish your education.

I am sure you have waited for this lesson, wanting to understand the pleasure of drawing out a kill. Up until this day, you have never been given my permission to draw out someone's suffering for no other reason than your own pleasure, and I wonder if you've obeyed. If you have not, I will know when we meet, and you will learn of the consequences of disobedience.

Months ago, you learned all the parts of the body and how quickly a person dies when you cause them to bleed. Soon after, you discovered the joys of poison and, most recently, the wonder of your own hands. I wish you to take those lessons and revel in them. What have you enjoyed using to end someone's life? Take your time and concentrate only on your own enjoyment, rather than the anatomy of it all.

I will contact you in due time.  
Yours In Eternity,  
The White Snake

 

Dearest Reader,  
It is the time of your last lesson. It is not as enjoyable as your previous lessons, however it is invaluable in your chosen path as a master of death. You must learn how to sign your kills without physical evidence. In other words, you will learn how to cover your tracks and leave the signature I will show you when we meet.

I will not waste time in this letter, for you have a lot to learn, however I expect nothing less than perfection from you, my dearest protégé. I am sure you understand that you cannot disappoint me if you wish to remain on the path to immortality.

The evidence of your doings is contained in all sorts of items, from your footsteps to your fingertips. It is in your best interests to dispose of all of these perfectly. I assume you have already undertaken a certain amount of caution when performing your previous lessons, however I wish for you to become even more vigilant. The only evidence you will leave behind is the body. You will dispose of all else. Cover your hair, glove your hands, do not allow your blade out of your grip. If you prefer poison, research which will metabolise in the body until they are invisible to an autopsy report. Prepare for every eventuality.

Now, I ask one more demonstration from you. Kill and leave no trace. Go through the location until nothing is left. Select somewhere you will not be disturbed - I expect this will require time.

You should know, dearest protégé, that no one before you has succeeded here.

I wonder if you are any different.  
Yours In Eternity,  
The White Snake


End file.
